


Michael In The Bathroom

by BeMoreGrayson



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Kinda depressing, Mention of Panic Attack, Might be slightly OOC, dont have any expectations, this is gonna suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMoreGrayson/pseuds/BeMoreGrayson
Summary: Christine convinces the SQUIP squad to write songs about their experiences with the squip for a karaoke night held in Jenna Rolan's basement. Jeremy wasn't supposed to go.





	1. C'mon Jeremy

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this isn't going to be the best thing you've ever read but it's 1 am and I want to try writing something BMC so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware this sucks but It's like 4 am so...

Jeremy walked into the cafeteria and was immediately greeted by the familiar sight of Christine begging the others to participate in some cheesy "group bonding" activity. Since the squip incident, or as Rich was insistent on calling it, the squipcident, Christine was trying to bring the group even closer than they had already become. 

Jeremy and Christine hadn't worked out but the break up was mutual and had come after only two weeks. They were both extremely happy to remain friends, however.

Jeremy walked towards the table, now in hearing range of Christine's voice.  
"Come on guys! I've heard literally all of you sing already with the exception of Michael! It's not a big deal, please!"

Jeremy's confusion built as he sat down.

"Jeremy, we're doing a write your own song karaoke thing at Jenna's house next Tuesday, are you in?!"

Jeremy silently thanked his dad for the required "father/son time" and turned to Christine.  
"Sorry Christine, my dad is making me do a mandatory father/son night. We're gonna order pizza and watch at least three Star Wars movies."

Everyone one else, including Michael, gave him a subtle look that said "I can't believe you're getting out of this, Heere, I'm going to murder you". 

Christine let out a small sigh.  
"Okay, if anything changes, call me."  
\-----

 

Michael knew Jeremy wasn't getting out of father/son time and decided to take advantage of that and express his feelings through this song that Christine was forcing him to write. Of course, he would have to swear the entire SQUIP squad to secrecy. Although, Jenna Rolan would probably tweet about it anyway.

He could never let Jeremy hear this song. He still didn't know about what had happened after he left Michael in the bathroom at Jake's Halloween party.

As Michael sat down to start what Christine called the "magical emotion flowing helper", he started to shake slightly without even realizing. Little did everyone know his song would be heart breaking.


	2. Karaoke night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's karaoke night and stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I know this suck, I'm so sorry. Also, I'm writing this entire thing on my phone

It was Tuesday night and everyone had actually gotten kind of excited. Although, they would never admit it to Christine, let alone each other. Jenna's parents were out of town so that nobody (cough* Michael *cough) would feel nervous or like their emotions and experiences were open to just anyone.  
The only rule set for the songs was to not make fun of anyone else's experience or write about something that wasn't you. This rule was set in place after Rich, in all of his 5'5" glory jumped on top of Jenna after she announced she was writing a song call "Rich set a fire".  
Once every one arrived, Christine took the "stage", which was really just the pink yoga mat that Jenna found in her mom's closet.  
"Okay, rules are: no laughing at someone's song, these songs are supposed to be someone's thoughts or how they felt, no booing, and no mean comments. Okay, Chloe?"  
Chloe put her hand to her chest in mock offense. "I feel so attacked and betrayed right now. I feel the tears coming."  
Everyone rolled their eyes but laughed.  
They took a quick break ("really Rich, we haven't even started!") for pizza after a certain smal man-child said he was hungry.  
Now, it was time to start.  
\-----

 

Jeremy was happy. His dad was doing so much better. He had gotten a promotion at work and had even started asking Jeremy about his day.  
They were halfway through the second Star Wars movie when his dads phone rang.  
"I'm gonna take this real quick, Private"  
Jeremy's dad left the room for approximately two minutes before returning with a slight frown.  
"I'm sorry buddy, there is an emergency at work. I'll be back in three hours"  
Jeremy cleaned up their dirty plates and changed into his regular clothes. If he couldn't spend time watching movies in his sweatpants with us dad he was going to watch his friends so karaoke.  
\-----

 

It was Michael's turn to sing and if he was being honest, he thought he was gonna pee himself out of sheer terror.  
As he walked to the pink yoga mat he prepared himself.  
"Okay guys, I have to tell you something before I start. When Jeremy had his SQUIP, something happened between us at Jake's Halloween party."  
Rich murmered a soft "that's gay" with a small laugh, only to be met by the glare of everyone else.  
"Anyway, Jeremy doesn't know what happened after he left. I had a bad panic attack. If you want me to sing this, you have to swear to me that you will never tell Jeremy what my song is about or what happened. Deal?"  
Everyone nodded their heads realizing that they shouldn't make any jokes after noticing the mood shift.  
\-----

 

Jeremy quietly opened the door to Jenna Rolan's house. She never locked the door and every time Jeremy just walked in, he thought about the probability of someone robbing her.  
Jeremy heard Michael's voice from the basement and got excited. He was just in time to hear Michael sing.  
As he got closer he could make out Michael's words.  
"...you have to swear to me that you will never tell Jeremy what my song is about or what happened. Deal?"  
What the hell? What was Michael talking about.  
He sat on the top step, brain fuzzy with confusion and the anticipation of Michael's song.  
Michael's voice started, filled with emotion.  
Jeremy clung to every single note that Michael sang out.  
"Now I'm just Michael in the bathroom..."  
Jeremy moved down a step and Michael entered his field of vision. The very first thing Jeremy noticed were Michael's watering eyes. Jeremy started to cry, listening desperately to the words.  
Jeremy's breath hitched when Michael sang the next line.  
"I wish I stayed at home in bed watching cable porn, or wish I offed my self instead, wish I was never born"  
Jeremy hated himself for making Michael feel that way. The song finished and Jeremy stood to leave. There is no way he could face Michael after what he did.  
Of course, with his luck, the stairs creaked and alerted everyone of his presence. He froze in place and listened to the conversation below.  
Michael's voice was now laced with fear and anxiety.  
"Jenna I thought you said no one would be home, now your parents are going to think I'm losing my mind."  
Jenna sounded nervous and let out a forced laugh  
"No one is supposed to be home"  
Jeremy takes this as his cue to go but can't see through all of his tears. He turns to run to the door and nearly falls down the stairs.  
He knows he's been caught when he hears a still crying Michael gasp.  
He turns to see the SQUIP squad staring at him in shock, Rich carrying a metal baseball bat.  
The group silently makes their way up the stairs, knowing Jeremy would want to talk to Michael alone. A small mumble came from Jake.  
"Rich, you're 5'5" you wouldn't be able to do shit to stop an intruder, even with a baseball bat."  
\-----

 

"Jeremy, how long were you there? How much did you hear?"  
Michael sounded almost frantic.  
"All of it. I heard all of it, Michael"  
Michael collapsed into tears knowing that Jeremy would hate him.  
"I'm sorry, please don't leave me again. I'll do anything, I promise, just please don't-"  
Jeremy cut him off with a gentle and tear filled kiss. "I could never."   
Both boys sobbed until they couldn't. Jeremy knew Michael wasn't okay, but he would die before he left Michael again, and he made sure Michael knew it.  
The boys walked upstairs hand in hand and that was only the beginning for them.


End file.
